elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thieves Guild (Skyrim)
.]] The Thieves' Guild is one of several factions that appear in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. They can be found in the Ratways beneath Riften. Their headquarters there is The Ragged Flagon. In order to join the Thieves' Guild, you must complete an initiation quest given to you by Brynjolf in the Riften market - A Chance Arrangement. After completing this quest the player is given the quest Taking Care of Business to meet Brynjolf at The Ragged Flagon to officially join. Once a member of the guild, speak to Tonilia to recieve your Thieves Guild Armor. She will also be the first fence available to you. After joining the guild, the Dragonborn will have the option to bribe city guards to ignore crimes. This will only clear the bounty for the current crime, the rest of the bounty will remain. Thieves' Guild Members Members *Brynjolf *Cynric Endell *Delvin Mallory *Etienne Rarnis (If saved during Diplomatic Immunity) *Gallus Desidenius - Former Guild Master (Deceased) *Garthar (Joins after completing 3 Special Jobs) *Karliah - Member in Exile *Maul *Mercer Frey - Guild Master *Niruin *Ravyn Imyan (Joins after completing 4 Special Jobs) *Rune *Sapphire *Thrynn *Vipir the Fleet *Vex Associates *Dirge - Bouncer at The Ragged Flagon *Tonilia - Fence *Vald - Bodyguard for Mercer Frey *Vekel the Man - Proprietor of The Ragged Flagon Merchants As you complete Special Jobs and restore the Thieves' Guild to its former glory a variety of merchants will set up shop in the alcoves surrounding the Ragged Flagon and sell their wares. They bring with them all of the crafting stations except for the Tanning Rack, the Forge, and the Arcane Enchanter. (The Arcane Enchanter is already in the Ragged Flagon Cistern). *Vanryth Gatharian Armorer with forge, anvil, workbench, and grindstone. *Syndus Bowyer and Fletcher *Herlium Lothaire Alchemist and Herbalist with Alchemy Lab. *Arnskar Ember-Master Blacksmith Fences Fences let you sell the goods that are marked "Stolen". When you join the Thieves' Guild you get Tonilia as your first fence. All of the other fences are unlocked through the completing Guild quests. Fences start out with 1000 Gold for bartering and as you complete the Special Jobs they will increase their stockpile up to a maximum of 4000 Gold when you become Guildmaster. The fences also sell a small selection of goods including an ample stockpile of Lockpicks. *Tonilia - The Ragged Flagon, Riften (Starting fence) *Mallus Maccius- Honningbrew Meadery, Southeast of Whiterun (Unlocked by Guild main quest) *Gulum-Ei - The Winking Skeever, Solitude (Unlocked by Guild main quest) *Enthir - The College of Winterhold (Supposed to be unlocked by Guild main quest, but is currently bugged) *Niranye - Marketplace, Windhelm (Unlocked by Special Job Summerset Shadows) *Endon - Silver Blood Inn, Markarth (Unlocked by Special Job Silver Lining) *Any Khajiit Caravan Merchant (Unlocked by miscellaneous quest Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad) Quests *A Chance Arrangement (Starts Thieves' Guild Main Questline) **Taking Care of Business **Loud and Clear **Dampened Spirits **Scoundrel's Folly **Speaking With Silence **Hard Answers **The Pursuit **Trinity Restored **Blindsighted **Darkness Returns *Deliver Moon Sugar to Ri'Saad (Unlocks Khajiit Caravans as Fences for Stolen Goods) Special Jobs (Restore the Thieves' Guild) In order to restore the Thieves' Guild to its former glory and assume the title of Guildmaster, you must perform small 'jobs' across the four major Holds of Skyrim. To get a job, talk to Delvin Mallory or Vex - you can have one active from each quest giver. Once you have completed 5 jobs in a particular Hold, Delvin Mallory will offer you a Special Job in order to increase the Thieves' Guild influence in that Hold. Once you have completed all four Special Jobs, you can talk to Brinjolf to officially assume the title of Guildmaster. Completing a Special Job also increases the Gold available to all of your fences up to a maximum of 4000. Note: You are assigned targets at random, and you are not told how many jobs you have performed in any particular hold. Luckily, you can accept and quit jobs at will - use this to your advantage if you are assigned jobs in Holds you have already completed, and if you wish to increase your efficiency by matching the two Jobs to the same Hold. Note: Under quests (greyed area) you can see what jobs you have done and in what Hold. Delvin Mallory's Jobs * Bedlam job - Steal a particular amount of gold from a given Hold. *Fishing job - Pickpocket an item from a given character. * Numbers job - Modify the ledger book at a given business. Vex's Jobs *Burglary jobs - Steal an item from a house. * Heist jobs - Steal an item from a business. * Shill jobs - Plant a stolen item on a given character. * Sweep jobs - Steal three items from a house. Special Jobs *Imitation Amnesty (Whiterun) *Silver Lining (Markarth) *Summerset Shadows (Windhelm) *The Dainty Sload (Solitude) Final Quest *Under New Management Larceny Targets *Larceny Targets are a series of unique items that can be sold to Delvin for an extra bit of coin. *Most are found in dungeons, houses, and keeps during the completion of the Thieves Guild main quest series, and during the Special Jobs. Shortcut Upon initial discovery of the Thieves Guild, the player is able to use a shortcut to get in and out of the guild's Cistern. This shortcut is the small insignia representation of the Thieves Guild located on the coffin to which can be fast traveled. Simply select this insignia to reveal the shortcut. Armor Sets When completing quests in the Thieves guild, the player can obtain three different armor sets. *Thieves Guild Armor *Nightingale Armor *Guild Master's Armor Set Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild members Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Quests